What Shattered Dreams Can Lead To TRAD
by Eemmiillyy
Summary: Hermione à quitter un Ron abusif et est partie chez son oncle préféré, Charlie Swan. Que va t-il se passer quand elle rencontrera nos vampires favoris ? TRADUCTION DE L'HISTOIRE DE hello.i'm.mia.black
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : **Les personnages sont à Stephanie Meyer et J.K. Rowling. L'histoire appartient quand à elle, à hello.i'.black, qui m'a autorisé à la traduire.

**Note :** Je suis Québécoise, alors si vous voyez des tournures de phrases qui vous semble étranges, n'hésitez pas à me le dire! Je m'excuse aussi à l'avance pour mes fautes d'orthographes... =D

Bonne Lecture

**-XxX-**

Hermione avait une vie parfaite. Juste après la Bataille Finale, son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley, lui avait demandé de l'épouser. Elle avait évidemment dit oui. Ils avaient eu un merveilleux mariage, du moins, la première année… Ensuite, il avait commencé à changer. Il allait boire, lui disait que cela l'aiderait à faire face à la guerre et que c'était de sa faute s'il y était allé. À chaque soir, Ron arrivait saoul, mais elle ne disait rien, il allait bien arrêter un jour, n'est-ce pas ?

Faux. Bientôt, il a commencé à l'injurier quand il rentrait à la maison. Mais, elle mettait la faute sur elle-même et sur l'alcool. Elle se disait que ce n'était pas de la faute de Ron, que c'était celle de l'alcool. Puis, il a commencé à lui crier dessus quand il était sobre. Elle se disait que c'était seulement un moment difficile et qu'ils allaient surmonter cette épreuve et redevenir heureux, comme avant.

Encore une fois, c'était faux. Maintenant, il ramenait d'autres femmes à la maison. Elle ne disait rien, car elle se disait encore que c'était de la faute de l'alcool. Peu de temps après, peut-être 4 ans après leur mariage, il a commencé à la frapper alors qu'il était ivre. Pourtant, elle blâmait encore l'alcool. Il ne le faisait pas volontairement. Hermione était assez fort pour cacher la blessure de son cœur meurtri et du sourire. Elle ne l'avait dit à personne non plus. Mais, un jour, il était allé bien trop loin.

Ils étaient à la table de la cuisine, en train de manger le petit déjeuner, quand Ron se leva brusquement. "Hermione, c'est quoi ça ?! "

"Quoi ? "

Il montra le sol, où était un caleçon vert. "Des boxers" répondit-elle.

"Ils sont à qui ? "

"À toi ! "

"Non, je n'en ai pas des verts, et tu le sais très bien ! Est-ce que tu me trompes ?! "

"Non Ron ! Ce sont vraiment les tiens ! " Maintenant, elle aussi était debout, la colère brillait dans ses yeux.

"CE NE SONT PAS LES MIENS" hurla t-il

"Oui Ron, ce sont les tiens" répliqua Hermione, avec un calme olympien.

Il l'a gifla avec force, la faisant ainsi pleurer. "Tu m'as trompé ! Comment a tu pu ?! Je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi !?"

"Ron ! Ce sont les tiens ! "

Il la frappa à nouveau. "Très bien, ne l'admet pas, mais je sais la vérité! Je te quitte. Tu n'avais pas le droit de me tromper ! Tu ne mérites pas un mari comme moi! "

"Quoi?" C'était du grand n'importe quoi. "Tu bois tous les jours, tu abuses verbalement ET physiquement de moi, tu me trompes, tu me mens, et tu ME traite de menteuse? Merlin Ron, TU ne me quittes pas, JE te laisse! " Elle monta l'escalier à toute vitesse et commença à jeter ses affaires dans sa valise.

"Tu ME quittes? Non, tu ne le feras pas". Il l'a tira par les cheveux, ce qui eu pour effet de la faire crier. "Tu vas être celle qu'on regarde de haut dans la société! "

"Ron, je pars. " Elle lança un sortilège pour rétrécir sa valise et poussa Ron de son chemin. Hermione transplana, de peur de se faire frapper à nouveau. Elle arriva dans la maison inoccupée de ses parents, car après l'annulation du sort d'_Oubliette, _ses ils ont voulu rester en Australie. Elle s'est mise à la recherche d'un objet, son carnet d'adresse des membres de sa famille. Après l'avoir trouvé, elle regarda pour trouver une personne qui pourrait l'aider. Oncle Charlie.

Quand elle était petite, elle allait toujours voir le frère de sa mère, Charlie Swan. C'était son oncle préféré et ils étaient devenus très proche. Quand elle avait découvert qu'elle était une sorcière, c'était à lui qu'elle l'avait dit en premier et il l'a supporta pour chacune de ses décisions. Ils ont resté en contact quand elle était à Poudlard, et elle l'aida même quand sa femme l'avait quitté. Maintenant, elle avait besoin de son aide, et il l'aiderait.

" Allo? "

"Oncle Charlie! "

"Hermione ? "

"Oui, c'est moi "

"Comment vas-tu, chérie ? "

"J'ai besoin de ton aide"

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "

"Ron, il… il est devenu horrible. Il a commencé à boire et à me frapper…"

"QUOI ? "

"Écoute, il me trompe. Et ce matin, nous nous sommes disputer, parce qu'il pensait que je LE trompais. J'en ai eu marre, je l'ai quitté"

"Bien fait ! "

"Est-ce que je pourrais rester chez toi, pour un moment ? J'ai besoin de m'éloigner, et je sais que je peux te faire confiance. Je ne serai pas un fardeau, je vais payer et si-"

Charlie l'interrompis "Tu peux venir, tout de suite, et rester aussi longtemps que tu le voudras ! "

"Merci Oncle Charlie! "

"Ça me fait plaisir chérie. En passant, Bella m'a dit qu'elle allait venir et rester elle aussi. Peut-être que vous pourriez vous amusez ensemble. "

"Certainement, merci encore! Je vais arriver dans deux minutes, environ. "

"À tout à l'heure"

"Bye"

"Bye" Elle raccrocha et elle se mit à sourire. Elle allait enfin partir d'ici… Hermione transplana près de la maison de Charlie, à Forks, dans l'État de Washington. Arrivée à destination, elle cogna à la porte et son oncle ouvrit et l'emprisonna dans une tendre étreinte.

"Mione, ma chérie, ça va ? "

"Je suis bien maintenant, merci"

"Bien, mais je veux t'emmener voir un médecin. Tu as été frappé par un mari abusif et je ne peux pas laisser passer ça. S'il revient près de toi, je le tue. "

"Je pourrais très bien l'envoyer à Azkaban. Demain, je vais envoyer un hibou au Ministère pour avoir les papiers du divorce. "

"D'accord, mais maintenant, médecin! "

"Mais je vais bien ! " Répliqua Hermione

"Hermione, tout de suite"

"Très bien" Elle se retourna et partit en direction du véhicule de patrouille du Chef Swan. Ils firent le court trajet vers l'hôpital en silence, jusqu'à la salle d'attente. Quand elle entendit l'infirmière l'appeler, elle n'avait aucune idée de combien sa vie allait changer.

**-XxX-**

**Si vous voulez la suite, ou tout simplement me donner votre avis, vous savez quoi faire ! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer : **les personnages appartiennent à StephenieMeyer et J.K. Rowling. L'histoire quand à elle appartient à hello.i'.black, je ne suis que la traductrice.

**Note : **Je suis Québécoise, donc si vous voyez des tournures de phrases qui vous semblent étranges, dite le moi et je les changerai.

Merci à **MissJenny34**, **Mackensy** et **x-Melissa-Malfoy-x. **

-XxX-

Elle se leva et entra dans la petite chambre. Elle soupira et finalement, s'assit sur le lit. L'infirmière lui posa les questions basiques, et elle répondit à toutes ses questions à la manière d'un automate. L'infirmière se leva et lui dit qu'un médecin viendrait la voire bientôt.

Le Dr. Carlisle Cullen, meilleur médecin de Forks, était dans son bureau lorsque Trudy entra. "Il y a une patiente dans la chambre 5. "

"Merci Trudy. " Il sourit et il la regarda devenir éblouie. Il soupira. C'était assez lassant que toutes les femmes tombent "amoureuses" de lui. Pas une fois il n'avait rencontré de femmes qui ne tombent pas sous son charme. Pas que ces infirmières soient idiotes, c'est juste qu'elles le suivaient comme des moutons. Il voulait une femme intelligente avec un esprit unique. Il se leva, saisissant un dossier et partit vers la chambre 5.

Carlisle entra dans la pièce et vit la jolie brune, couchée sur le lit d'hôpital, les yeux clos. Il fut automatiquement attiré vers elle, mais il ne le montra pas. Quand il l'approcha, il se sentit comme le vampire nouveau né qu'il était, il y a 400 ans. Cela le choqua. Jamais auparavant, même quand il avait moins de contrôle, il n'avait voulu le sang d'un être humain aussi intensément. Son sang l'appelait, lui disant de boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Il frissonna. Elle dût l'entendre, car elle ouvrit les yeux. Les yeux noisette rencontrèrent ceux d'ors, il fut tout de suite sous le charme.

"Bonjour" salua-t-elle l'homme magnifique en face d'elle. Il était très pâle, avec des yeux mordorés et il avait un corps d'athlète. Il semblait en proies à un conflit intérieur. Finalement, il tourna la tête, pris une inspiration et se retourna vers elle, en souriant.

"Bonjour" la saluat-il. "Vous devez être…" il regarda son dossier. " Hermione Granger. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? "

"Mon oncle m'a fait venir. "

"Pourquoi ? "

"J'ai quitté mon mari, qui était violent, et Charlie m'a dit de venir, pour être certains que je vais bien. " Le médecin s'était raidi lorsqu'elle avait mentionné son mari.

_Mari VIOLENT ! Si je pouvais l'avoir sous mes mains, il SOUFFRIRAIT ... Attends, qu'est-ce que je viens de penser, je viens juste de rencontrer cette fille. Je ne sais riend'elle, je veux la tuer, et tout d'un coup, la protéger ? Je délire complètement…_

"C'est probablement un bonne idée. " Il prit son stéthoscope et commença à écouter son cœur et sa respiration. (Même s'il n'a pas besoin du stéthoscope =D) Il continua sa petite inspection, regardant si elle n'avait rien. Mais elle semblait bien aller.

Hermione salua le médecin et quitta la pièce, trouvant son oncle qui l'attendait dans la salle d'attente

"Tout va bien ? "

"Je suis juste fatiguée" répliqua-t-elle, souriante.

"Très bien. " Ils quittèrent l'hôpital et ils se rendirent chez eux. "Bien, j'ai une surprise pour toi. "

"Oh, qu'est-ce que c'est ? "

"Je me suis souvenu que tu aimais beaucoup l'école, et aidé les gens que tu rencontres, donc je t'ai trouvé un travail comme professeure au lycée de Forks. " lui dit-il, se grattant nerveusement le cou.

"Vraiment? Oh, merci oncle Charlie ! " Elle lui sauta au cou, le serrant contre elle.

Charlie sourit, et l'étreignit en retour. "Tu vas être la nouvelle professeure de chimie, je sais que tu aimes les trucs du genre. Tu commences lundi. "

"OUI! " hurla-t-elle. Hermione partit en courant vers sa chambre, pour préparer ses plans de cours.

Quand Carlisle arriva chez lui, il trouva sa "famille" assise dans le salon, avec une expression grave sur leurs visages. "Carlisle, s'il-te-plaît, dit moi que tu ne l'as pas blessée ! " dit Alice.

"Non, mais tu m'as vu l'attaquer ? "

"Oui, tu marchais dans la pièce, et tu as sentis son sang. Tu lui as sauté dessus. C'était horrible. Edward acquiesça. "Je suis tellement heureuse que tu aies un si bon contrôle !"

"C'était si fort, je n'ai _jamais_, dans mes 400 années d'existences, désiré autant du sang humain. Je me suis sentit vampire pour la première fois depuis des siècles. Mais c'était étrange. J'avais un sentiment de je ne sais quoi… de la protection ? J'_avais besoin_ de la protéger, même s'il fallait que je me fasse du mal. " Les autres hochèrent la tête, le comprenant.

"Je suis contente que tu ne l'aies pas tuée, c'est notre nouvelle enseignante. "Rosalie éclata de rire. Ils se retournèrent vers elle, le visage empreints de confusion.

"Oh, tu étais si drôle Carlisle. Je ne t'avais jamais vu perdre tes mots, c'était…" elle repartit à rire de plus belle, mais parvint à dire son dernier mot. "Hilarant ! " Tout le monde éclata de rire avec elle, et Carlise sourit, en pensant qu'il était entouré de gens formidables, qu'il pouvait nommer sa famille.

-XxX-

Si vous voulez la suite vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire =D Plus j'aurai de reviews, plus j'aurai envie de traduire vite XD Bisous


	3. Ce n'est pas un chapitre !

Hey tout le monde ! Comment allez vous ? Je suis VRAIMENT désolée de mon absence, mais je dois réviser intense si je veux réussir mes examens,

Par contre, je vous PROMETS (j'vous le jure) que dimanche le 12 juin, vous avez la suite !

P.S. Merci à mes lectrices et celles qui laissent des reviewsss…. Toutes les réponses à vos questions au prochain chapitre ! Bisousss

Encore désolée ! Je vous aime =D


	4. Chapter 3 PART 1

Rebonjour tout le monde ! Je m'excuse d'avance pour ce TRÈS court chapitre, mais en ce moment, j'ai quelques problèmes, mais je souhaitais poster quand même...

Réponses au reviews ! *Je ne vous réponderez pas personellement, car je suis vraiment fatiguée... je répondrai seulement à vos questions* Mais... MERCI

-Esmé n'existe pas dans cette histoire... l'auteure de la fic en a décidé ainsi... XD

-Harry et Ginny vont réagir, mais je n'en dis pas plus...

Je m'excuse encore pour ce MINI chapitre, mais j'esseyerai de poster la suite rapidement, mais n'oubliée pas, medmoiselles, qu'en France, il y a 3 heures de plus qu'au Québec, donc s'il est 1 heure chez moi, il est 4 heures chez vous... XD

**_Disclamer= _**Tout appartien à J.K. Rowling et S. Meyer. L'histoire appartien à hello.i'.black. je ne fais que la traduire 8D

Bonne lecture ! Et encore merci pour vos gentilles reviews ! 3

-XxX-

Hermione dormit bien cette nuit là. Elle se réveilla tôt et se prépara pour la journée. Elle était dans la cuisine, en train de manger des pancakes quand Charlie arriva. "Bon matin, Charlie"

"Bon matin Mione, bien dormi? "

"Oui, toi? "

"Comme un loir, mais je dois partir au poste, je vais sûrement revenir pour 5 heures. "

"Très bien. " Elle se leva et embrassa son oncle sur la joue. Il sourit et quitta la maison.

Elle parti vers 7 heures 15, mais elle commençait sa journée vers 8 heures 10. Elle ne serait pas pressée, car elle voulait s'assurer que tout serait près pour ses cours. Elle n'avait pas cours pendant la première heure, elle sorti donc Roméo et Juliette et commença à lire. Elle était au chapitre 4 lorsque la cloche sonna, indiquant que l'heure était passée. Elle rangea son livre et partit se placer devant son bureau, regardant les élèves entrer dans la classe. Elle enseignait la classe de chimie avancée, elle n'aurait donc pas pu être plus excitée.

Deux magnifiques élèves entrèrent dans la classe, parlant seulement entre eux. Elle les regarda curieusement. Étrangement, ils ressemblaient au magnifique docteur, Carlisle Cullen. Ils avaient la même peau pâle et les mêmes yeux dorés… Ils se ressemblaient, mais pourtant, ils ne semblaient pas être de la même famille. Elle regarda sa fiche de présence. Ce n'était pas le premier jour d'école pour Hermione, mais pour tout le monde. Elle sourit à la classe.

"Bon matin, je suis Hermione We-Granger et je serai votre nouvelle enseignante de chimie avancée, suite au départ de , comme vous vous en doutez sûrement, à pris sa retraite. "

La classe sourit et répondit " Bon matin", en cœur.

"Okay…" Elle commença à prendre les présences, et tout le monde était là. Elle apprit donc que les deux élèves qui ressemblaient à Carlisle étaient Rosalie Hale et Emmett Cullen. Elle était perdue. Comment se faisait-il que des personnes qui se ressemblaient autant que ça n'étaient pas de la même famille? Elle se promit de le découvrir.

Son cours se passa très bien, elle demanda entre autres, de prendre des notes pour le laboratoire que la classe ferait au prochain cours. Par contre, elle remarqua que Rosalie et Emmett ne prenaient pas de notes et semblaient ennuyés. Tous les autres étaient concentrés. Ils allaient mettre des roches dans différentes solutions pour observer les différents effets de l'érosion. Elle les laissa partir quand la cloche sonna. Dans son autre cours aussi il y avait un Hale. Jasper. Mais il semblait bien plus reclus par rapport à Emmett et Rosalie. Il semblait souffrir. Curieux. Après cette classe, elle dû aller déjeuner.

Elle entra dans le salon des enseignants et remarqua de nombreux enseignants déjà rassemblés. Elle sourit poliment, mais n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler à l'un d'eux. Elle ne voulait pas se rapprocher de quelqu'un d'autre, au cas où il lui ferait du mal, comme Ron l'avait fait. _Mais Carlisle ne me blessera pas_, pensa-t-elle, puis se glaça, la bouche ouverte. _QUOI? Je viens de rencontrer cet homme et je me disais qu'il ne me blesserait pas! Pourquoi je me sens tellement reliée à lui?_ Elle secoua la tête pour dégager ses pensées idiotes et recommença à manger. Le reste de la journée c'était déroulée sans incident.

-XxX-

Reviews ? SVP ?


	5. Chapter 5

-MESSAGE IMPORTANT-

Je veux seulement vous avertir que l'auteur original de la fic ne me donne pas signe de vie depuis au moins 4 semaines… donc, je crois qu'elle a abandonné cette histoire… que dois-je faire ? Il restait beaucoup de chapitre à écrire, selon elle, et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Devrai-je arrêter la traduction jusqu'à ce que l'auteure revienne sur le site?

Laisser une review pour me dire quoi faire…. Je suis vraiment très désolée…. Et merci à celle qui ont entré cette histoire dans leurs favoris et celles qui m'ont mise dans leurs auteurs favoris, et bien sur celles qui ont pris le temps de me laisser des reviews

P.S. : si j'arrête cette histoire, je traduirai un autre cross over avec comme perso principal Carlisle!

XXX Emilee


End file.
